


捕获

by ymblsy



Category: all10 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymblsy/pseuds/ymblsy





	捕获

母亲告诉我，不要喜欢上一个傻女人。我问她为什么，她说，我太聪明，所以容易对傻女人缺少防备。人一旦缺少防备，就容易受到伤害，傻子握着刀，捅得更痛。我不爱信她这套，她这套若是真的有用，就不用总和我提起嘴里那个杀千刀的男人。  
当然，她说的确实有点前瞻性，我没能抵抗住一个笨蛋对我的诱惑。不过我爱上他，不可能只因为他是个笨蛋，我一贯不喜欢愚蠢。  
我们在一个雨天遇见，他正站在公交站抖搂自己风衣上的水，头发早已被雨水沾湿，贴着头皮，看起来狼狈极了。但我还是让他坐上了我的副驾驶。  
他放弃了用手遮雨，有些恨恨地骂了句这鬼天气。他的声音比这雨声大不了多少，在我心里敲了一下，然后他又用傻笑敲了我一下。我不知道雨天是不是容易让人有些浪漫的绮想，但是当他随声附和我车载音响里面前女友留下的CD时，我很可耻地硬了。  
男人的冲动往往比心动要来得早些，我有些试探得问他要不要去我家落脚，洗个热水澡。落魄的男中音似乎没有什么可以依仗的东西，没有现金，连手机都因为进了水陷入了不知道何时结束的死机。他有些欣喜地点了点头，夸我真是个好人，说的时候，发尾一滴水滴在我中指的第二个指节。  
回到家中，他在玄关处等我拿出一双棉拖鞋，我有些使坏地拿出前女友留下的那双，带着抱歉地和他说，“家里只有这一双了。”他不甚在意地摇摇头，踩着鞋后跟和我走进了玄关。  
脱下风衣，他的一双长腿再无法遮掩，扎进裤子的白色衬衫也没办法再隐藏他对于男生而言有些过分的胸部。他驼着背，甚至被雨浇得有些狼狈，但当他站在客厅时，却露出了我觉得有些好笑的傲慢。他真的不太明白现在的情形，他在一个男人的家里，衣裳不整，而这个男人正用眼神舔舐着他身体的每一寸，妄想可以捏住他的胯，在他的身体里面发泄不知从那一秒起燃烧的欲望火苗。  
我给他拿了件浴袍，给他指了指浴室的方向，他轻轻点头，对我说了声感谢。  
他随身的小行李箱被我放到了客房，从行李箱缝隙里漏出的几点水预示着里面的东西也没法躲开这场雨。但打开行李箱的他，没有问我多一句，我也乐得假装不知道。  
他果真穿着浴袍就出来了，装着无事发生。他的伪装太过简单，看穿他一眼都多，我调高客厅的温度，递给他一杯红酒。  
“唱首歌吧，作为报答。”  
他唱了首我听不懂的歌，但是醇厚温柔的声音确实让人入迷，有那么一秒，我觉得我可以分一点点冲动给我的左半边身体。下一秒却只想把今晚的供血集中在下半身。  
他喝了几口就醉醺醺的，从见面时的傲慢冷淡变成缠着人说话的黏人精。他抱着我的手臂，说一些奇怪的话，男人的失意无非都是那些，我不太愿意听，打开手机随意翻了翻助理发给我的文件。他不愿意被冷落，站在我身后搂住我的脖子，伏在我的肩膀上说话。他的下巴有些硌，胡子还蹭得我有些痒。  
他拿鼻头在我耳朵上蹭了蹭，等我转头，只看见他两眼通红。我知道这一个转身应该发生什么，但我轻轻搂着他的肩膀，带他到房间躺下，在他的鬓角落下了一个吻。  
有点愚蠢，但总让人乐在其中。  
朋友问我，最近应酬怎么少了，我说我捡了只猫。他促狭地问我进行到哪步了，我答是秘密。他在电话里面笑我，老狐狸开始吃素，没等他说完，我就挂了电话。  
我不是故意的，只是，看到了不该看见的。  
那只会在家中等我的傻猫，正与另一个男人交换一个吻，时间不短，我离得近些还能看到他一个吻之间转移的重心。  
“GAME OVER”我的脑袋里有女声报幕。把替他买的甜品扔进最近的垃圾桶，我给他发了条微信，“等我回家吃晚饭。”  
他做好了晚饭等我，是我喜欢吃的，可惜游戏不会继续了。  
他闭着眼睛闭着嘴的时候比说话的时候要好看，虽然说话的时候声音多为他添了几分性感。这张嘴如果用来呻吟会合我意更多，但我又偏偏喜欢听他说的莫名其妙的话，喜欢听他唱的我没听过的歌。我掐住他的下巴，把冰块塞进他的嘴里。  
他缓缓醒来，下意识地想要找我撒娇，被口中的异物阻拦。我问他，为什么要骗我。  
他说：“我从来没有骗你。”直到现在，他还是选择在我的心里捅刀，一贯地看不清局势。手一抖，冰块倒了半桶在他身上。  
衣物再次贴紧了他的皮肤，和我第一次见到他一样，他瑟缩着身体，同样选择用愚蠢的傲慢来掩盖狼狈，也或许他永远感觉不到狼狈。我拿起一块被困在他胸间的冰块，解开他的扣子，从颈上划到肚脐。冰块被我俩的温度融化，变薄，变危险。  
“你知道吗？冰块是很好的凶器，只要速度够快，它就能划进你的身体，然后和喷溅的血混为一体，然后你就会躺在一片漂亮的红色玫瑰里。”  
冰块划破了他胸前皮肤，沁出一滴血，我用指尖把这滴血揉进他的乳尖，他呻吟了两声，居然坦荡地接受了我的玩弄。他下身的西装裤被顶起了一个不小的鼓包，他充血胀大的下体和他一样，不懂得看场合。  
我帮他简单撸了几下，他发出类似从鼻子里发出来的哼鸣，放浪性感。我硬得难受，竟有些讨厌前些天想要好好爱他的自己。这种漂亮蠢货只该躺在床上浪叫，然后被我忘在脑后。  
我把他困在释放的边缘，他眼里泛红，生理泪水甚至让他的鼻头都红了。他变得不清醒了，却还是含着眼泪不肯落下来。  
我想亲亲他，这种感情来得很迅速，走得也很快，都来不及让我的舌头吻到他不整齐的牙齿。  
游戏还是结束了吧。我松开堵住他前端的手指，替他擦拭身上的白浊液体，然后把湿漉漉的衣服再次为他穿上。扣上扣子，他还是我们刚见到的样子，高潮余韵让他的脸透着异样的红。  
我假装相信一秒，这是羞涩和动情。  
他走的时候，提醒我热一下晚饭。我坐在沙发上点了点头，没和他说再见。


End file.
